Road Less Traveled
A Road Less Traveled is an English-speaking chatroom of Kongregate. The community here is easy-going and friendly, everyone's encouraged to stop by. The room is talkative most of the times, with our moderators doing their bests to keep it clean from everyone who wants to ruin our party. Room Owner Mateo4 - The current room owner is Mateo4. Once an enthusiastic newbie of Hourglass, Mateo4 is now working to keep the chat as awesome as it was when he first joined. He thinks that Hourglass is the place to be. He's a Kong member since 2011 and a Hourglass regular since 2012. He became a Moderator in May 30, 2013. He's mature and kind, always happy to chat with anyone. Moderators WeirdJedi - Everyone knows WeirdJedi, you can always hit up a good conversation with him. Positive, and a big kid at heart! Did I forget to mention... A DIE HARD BADGE HUNTER! He'll be rank 65 sooner than weeee allll think! Stots - Regulars Here's the ever-expanding list of regulars, without any particular order. RisingFenixx - The funnest person in Hourglass, can be immature at times, but geniunely fun to be around. Garouhoughrile. (Psst. You forgot to mention Garou. That's important.) LiberatedWolf - Probably the most awesome person in Hourglass, even though he may not be there all the time. Also a Regular in Pride and Zero Axis. Garouhoughrile. Also, I may add, that he is 10 feet tall and loves cats... loves to eat them, I mean. Thiswasnttaken - You'll rarely see Taken in a bad mood! He has been described by many people "that guy you would usually see in the background of a picture" (Those words are definitely not taken straight from his profile). That's a lie! Taken has also the ability to revive the chat in 1.3 seconds. Other than that, talking with him is totally worth it! If you're ever feeling down, feel free to talk with him, he's a pretty good mood reverser. Xoxtifxox2 - One of the most mysterious regulars in the room. At times, she's not much of a talker. But don't let that fool you! She's most likely in another realm of chatting altogether! Xox is very sweet, and a tad sour, and don't forget shy! Is also Kwll's wifey. ''' ''' Hunk602 - Hunk is a fun guy, but can be a pain in the ass sometimes. Anything with 602 at the end is Hunk. How many times has he been banned...? Hunk is no more. But, dont worry his new account is sasuke602. SilverChannel - Regular since Sep. 14, 2012! He's one of the most talkative regulars currently, and really enjoys his time while talking to us. He can pretty much relate to almost everything, he's a well experienced guy. A person that loves sharing his thoughts with his closest people! Spencer22 - Now Spencer is probably the biggest man child, you'll ever meet! Comes off trollish at first, but is a good guy once you get to know him. Spenc is known, for beining the wrost speller in the land! He's such a bad speller, it shows him no justice, how smart he is! Other tendency our, posting porn in the room, & tag team trolling with Kwll! Kwll - One of the oddest creatures in humanity is called Kwll. Kwll's have no gender and love's to run a muck on everything! It's other talent's include. Knowing more than it ever lets on, possessing the abillity to out smart others,Kwll is known for being a very private person. fuzzyclown3 - Fuzzy can be a really random guy. Without his randomness though, he wouldn't be epic! Fuzzy is, and will be a lovely ARLT regular. Other than that he's one of the most active people, mostly during the day. ScottM135- TrevorJ23- Just leting it be known, (warning) Trevor love's them RPG'S! arcticfenris- No. New Regulars EeveeGamer- Is a nice girl, but is stuck in her opinionated ways, nothing will change her mind, so when arguing with her either change the subject or suffer her argument for days on end. KitTheGunther- Cantankerous_ A great friend to have, especially if you want or have had a sex change, she has an obsession with them and will instantly love you. EkoBegins- Eko is one of the nicer people of the room, greeting almost everyone in the room, but do not let her nice attitude put you off, she is a major troll who loves to cause confusion. Even though Eko is a major troll, she is a great friend to have, and will work hard to protect her reputation as such. VladimirtheFirst- Believes he is the an amazing rapper, even though most of the room disagrees and complains about him posting his own raps on the chat. Also, girls watch out, this guy is a bit of a perv. Twilight_Spark- XxLittle_StarxX- OnionKnight-54321- kkoilppi- Previous Room Owners VforVendetta - Was former RO was who leaded the room until 6/15/13. Previous Moderators UnknownGuardian- Previous Regulars Umbriel - Doesn't come to this room very much anymore. CodeG3ass- Has been coming around to the room again lately but is stark silent during his visits. piercingadancer- Has been coming by again a few times, a nice girl to talk to, if you can get passed her being emotionally unavailable most of the tiime. qsxcft- TheAtomicBomb- GhostInGears- gokuguy- GadgetGeek- 4rkain3- Kain,4ark,43, What name, did this guy go by?! Unsure at the moment 4ark was quite well knowed to most regulars during the Hourglass era. He was well like by the regular's It's hard to explain all of, whom Kain was. It's sad to see such an awesome person go. He was great guy, & and even better friend! Will miss you 43! Room Name Changes *-------------------------- *Absolute Absurdity *Hourglass *A Road Less Traveled Category:Chat rooms Category:English chat rooms Category:Chat rooms with name changes Category:Chat rooms with room owners